


I Dare You To

by TheSicklyJamesMadison



Series: Jeffmads Month 2019 [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, I should add they're like 500 years old, I thought it was fitting considering the tags on ballroom's repost, Maybe - Freeform, Midnight au, a backstory, ahahah, have fun, jeffmads month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSicklyJamesMadison/pseuds/TheSicklyJamesMadison
Summary: Life recalls a fond memory, it's nice and sweet.





	I Dare You To

“I dare you to go talk to the sick rich boy.”

Thomas Jefferson was a rather average teenager for his age, despite what the people around him said he was. He cared about animals and plants, he loved to garden and to take nature walks through the forest, and yet, like everyone else in the kingdom, he avoided the ill, rich boy with all his effort. His parents had told him to stay away, yet that didn’t stop his curiosity. What about this boy made him different? It confused Thomas, so he decided to ask for advice.

“Hey Randolph?” Thomas had asked the friend who lived in the hut across from him.

Randolph was short for a teenager, but his intelligence matched that of an adult. He had the maturity and the wit to get through anything. His outfit was average for a village boy, with a plain shirt and pants, but he was known throughout Thomas’ village as the intelligent one of the generation.

“What do you need, Thomas?” Randolph had responded to him from his book.

“I want to go see the sick boy at the edge of town.” Thomas had said confidently.

“I wouldn’t recommend it, they say he’s evil.” Randolph had stated.

“He can’t be that bad!” Thomas pouted.

“Alright then, I dare you to go talk to the sick rich boy,” Randolph had declared, “Come back and I’ll give you a flower.” 

Thomas’ eyes lit up in excitement as he heard he was receiving a flower for talking to the outcast of the town.

“Consider it done.” Thomas nodded and began to run down the cobbled roads and rough dirt to get to the edge of town, where the boy had lived.

The house itself was a dark shade of blue, navy like, with a fair roof and a dark wooden door. It was the home of the Madisons, a prestigious and rich family known to have direct contact with the king who ruled their kingdom. They had expected their son to continue their legacy, only to have that dream torn to shreds as soon as it came.The grass around the house was dead, no flowers to be seen. It made Thomas nervous as he approached the door to knock.

When he did, the door flung open to a woman taller than him, but not by much. She looked distressed when she saw him standing there. Her dress was far but tidy, and her hair was unkempt and unclean. She looked like a crazy woman, or a maid.

“Hello madame!” Thomas greeted her cheerfully.

“Hello young lad, what have you come here for?” The lady asked him.

“I want to meet with the young boy that lives here, Madison?” Thomas tried to remember his first name, but he couldn’t.

“Ah of course, I don’t know why you’d want to see him though.” The lady began to fidget with her hands.

 

“I want to talk with him, it seems like he needs a friend.” Thomas offered as a response to the lady.

 

“Alright, come along. I’ll show you to his room.” The lady opened the door a bit more so Thomas could fit through, and she began to lead him to the room Madison was staying in.

As he walked down the hallways and up the stairs, he took note of the family portraits littering the walls. Each one, Madison was in the middle, with each parent on one side with one hand on his two shoulders. As he grew older, Thomas saw his frown grow more apparent until he wasn’t even in the photo anymore. It saddened him to see Madison treated as a monster.

“Boy, a young lad is here to see you.” The lady, Mrs. Madison, had called out to Madison. She opened the door to the room for Thomas and let him walk in before closing it behind him.

Madison himself was far shorter and frail than Thomas, and he had an air of morbidity to him. He looked serious and sad at the same time, looking for amusement due to boredom of being locked away all the time.

“Hello..?” Thomas had greeted cautiously, he didn’t know Madison’s full name.

“James, it’s James.” James had answered Thomas’ subtle question through the greeting.

“Hello James! I’m Thomas, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” Thomas held his hand out for James to shake, but James didn’t move from his bed.

“You’re very talkative, aren’t you?” James had hid his face away from Thomas, but in reality he was smiling, because this was something he’s been looking for.

“Does it bother you at all? I could stop.” Thomas rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

“No, no, I enjoy the break of silence, it’s much different from what I’m used to.” James explained.

“Ah! Well I hope we could be friends!” Thomas offered James, sitting down next to him on the bed.

“Yeah, I hope so too.” James coughed.

“Are you sick?” Thomas asked him.

“A little.” James tried to bury himself in pillows.

“Here, let me help you!” Thomas helped James get into a comfortable position and held his hand while he fell asleep.

When he did fall asleep, Thomas let go and made his way back home to his parents, it was late.

A few weeks later, James Madison disappeared and nobody could find him. 

He never returned.

And when Mother Nature offered to give him her powers and turn him into the god of life, he took it without a grain of salt. It was all he could do.

He had lost his only trustworthy friend.

\--

Life woke up in a cold sweat at the memory. Death, James, was still in his arms, sound asleep and snoring. Life looked at him fondly, with a tenderness only Death would get out of him.

“I wonder if you remember our childhood, all those centuries ago.” Life had sighed.

“I think it was the first time you’ve ever genuinely smiled.” Life laughed quietly at the thought.

“If you don’t remember, I guess I’ll just have to help you remember.” Life laid back down and hugged Death closer than before.

“What cruel irony it is that the sweet boy I knew became Death.”


End file.
